Seto Vessalius Debut Live
Main Information * Idol: [[Seto Vessalius|'Seto Vessalius']] Form: Kami Jewel Complete * Coord: Holy Kami Jewel Cyalume Ancient Coord * Song - Swear To~ (Character song of Oz Vessalius from Pandora Hearts) * Stage: Falulu's first stage PriPara_-_26_227_25.png Before the Live Seto ran to the stage building after saying goodbye to his friends when Moffun appeared. Moffun: Seto!* shout jumping to his shoulder while he was running* Seto: Moffun!Sorry for leaving you behind *said while still running* Moffun: Don't worry* said happy* I see you are better now* Seto: Yeah, Moffun, I want to do my parajuku's debut right now* said to Moffun* Moffun: Okey, here you have a present* he give him a tomoticket with the Dream Jewel Cyalume Charm Coord* Seto: Wow, It's so beautiful *looked the coord* Moffun: Yeah, like yo... Yeah, it's beautiful *said* Once in the Pripara Change Room. Seto: Today, I'll go with the Celeb Kami Jewel Moffun: Are you sure? *asked him* remember that the Celeb Kami Jewel is one of the two more difficult to stay as, you can with the other thre, the Pop, Cool, Love...* Moffun said when Seto interrupted him* Seto: No! This time I'll do it with the Celeb Kami Jewel, I'm sure all will be fine* said replacing his Celeb Jewel of the micro to the Celeb Kami Jewel* Yeah, all will be fine* said when a strange aura formed by white light around Seto and little crowns and royal things appeared around him* Live Megane: Please scan the amount of tickets for your coord. You can also scan your Friends Ticket. ~Pripara Change~ Meganee: The Crown of the dress give the person who dress it a Royal Aura while the Kewels in the skirt shine brightly, is rare to see a cyalume coord as a main coord for a live but this is fantastic coord is perfect for you, the one who give this to you is an expert, I'm sure this live will be successful! Seto: Dream Jewel Cyalume Charm Coord! ~'On The Stage~' The music start to sound. When Seto starts to move that shiny aura appears again surrounding him and getting bigger every second. -'Tokei no hari ga urusai n da yugamidasu gozen 0 ji n ('The clock's hand is noisy and begins bending towards 0 a.m.) -'Kagami no oku ni hisomu yami no ashioto ga kikoesou na ki ga shite '(I feel like I can hear the footsteps of the darkness that lurks in the inner part of the mirror.) Then His aura full al the audience while the Kami Jewel starts to shine more and more and then, from the Kami Jewel, a Shiny Criature appears and changes his aura to a one full of lights that are getting bigger and bigger every moment. -'Shoumetsu shita hazu kodoku no hahen, ('Before I know it, a fragment of loneliness that was supposed to be extinguished) -'Itsu no ma ni ka me no mae wo fusagi azawaratteiru no sa. ('closes up before my eyes and sneers at me) And just before start the chorus his the center of his Iris changed into a shiny star. ~Chorus~ -'Ushinau mono nante nanimo nai to omotteta kodoku ni mo nareta tsumori de' (Things to lose, I thought I had none of those. I got accustomed to loneliness, but) -'Kimi ga ore no koto hitsuyou to suru no naraba kimi no koto kesshite hitori ni shinai' (if I'm necessary to you, then I'll definitely never leave you alone.) -'I swear to youuuuuu, forever close to youuuuu!' ~Instrumental~ After that he walks to the center of the stage while shining even more and fulling all the stadium of white and pure light mixed with Tourquise and gold. -'Making Drama, Switch On!' 1st Scene: What appears first is a meadow where Seto's sitting in a tree lying in a branca, there a white rabbit appears (Like Alice in Wonderland) and goes to the hole below Seto, where he falls for looking to the rabbit. There he's in a free fall where a lot of strange things appears floating in the air. 2nd Scene: Seto appears lying on the floor watching by chance the same white-rabbit but this time he was tiny, -'Me wo sorashite mimi fusai de yume no naka wo hashitteta' (Averting my eyes, plugging my ears, I was running inside a dream) Then, Seto saw a little bottle that said "Drink Me" so he drink it and turns more tiny so he run to the door where the rabbit went. -'Ore ga koko ni ikiru riyuu ga hoshikute '(I wished for a reason to exist in this place) While saying the last words he pass throw the door and then arriving to Wonderland and then jumping while shouting. -'Ore no Wonderland!' -'Cyalume Change!' -"Aisaretai" nante negai sae kizukanai de kodoku ni mo nareta tsumori de '("I want to be loved", I didn't even notice I had such a wish already.I got accustomed to loneliness, but) While saying the chorus, Seto's coord starting to shine like her aura, the one that already was surrounding the hole stadium. .*From the Backstage, Moffun saw like Seto was shyining a lot*. Moffun: Wait, no, if you shine more!*thoguht worried hoping the Shiny Creature to don't shine more* .*On the stage again.* -'''kimi ga ore no koto hitsuyou to suru no naraba kimi no koto mamori tsuzukete yuku n da ('if I'm necessary to you, then I will keep on protecting you.) Seto and his Shiny Criature started to shine even more than before, it seemed like he would disappear into that light. --'''I swear to youuuuuu, forever close to youuuuu! Finished Seto blinding everyone in the stage and then he colocated himself in his final pose while the Shiny Criature was floating arround him. The Whole Crows didn't know what to say, thei're were in silent processing what happenned right now. Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Seto Vessalius Category:Moffun Category:Debut Live Category:Solo Live Category:Xesc13primero Category:Celeb Category:Seto's Shows Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri